Antara Cinta dan Benci
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Disaat Akatsuki promo album pertama, Itachi terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat karena Yamanaka Ino, Kekasih tersayangnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Itachi karena gadis ini membenci Itachi yang selalu saja menyakiti hatinya?


Title: "Antara cinta dan Benci"

Genre: romance, hurt/comfort, angst, and drama

Synopsis: Disaat Akatsuki promo album pertama, Itachi terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat karena Yamanaka Ino,Kekasihtersayangnya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Itachi karena gadis ini membenci Itachi yang selalu saja menyakiti hatinya walaupun tidak secara langsung. Dengan suatu tekad, Itachi mempersiapkan diri untuk melamar Ino setelah promonya selesai dan meminta Ino untuk menunggunya di taman kota. Tapi Tiba-tiba saja disaat mereka akan menerima _Award_, lampu studio terjatuh tepat diatas Itachi. Apakah yang terjadi? Apakah Ino masih bisa bertemu dengan Itachi lagi setelah Itachi mengalami kejadian ini?

==xx==

Tepat pada tanggal 25 Juni 2009, sehari sebelum promo album terbaru _boyband_ Akatsuki, Ino─kekasih Itachi meminta sang kekasih untuk menemuinya di taman kota. Dengan suhu yang cukup rendah, Ino masih menunggu Itachi di jembatan merah itu. Diliriknya beberapa kali jam tangan _Nike _berwarna putih itu sesekali. Sudah 10 menit Itachi masih belum menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Dengan resah, gadisitu menatap kalung berbandul anak ayam itu ditelapak tangannya. Bibir kecil itu sedikit melengkung mengingat memori indah dulu saat ia menerima kalung itu dari Itachi.

"Hhh... Kau kemana, _baka..."_ lirih Ino setelah melirik jam ditangannya. Sudah setengah jam ia masih belum bertemu dengan Itachi. Keputusannya semakin bulat untuk semua ini. Ia harus memberitahu Itachi secepatnya.

"Hey! Ino!" teriak seseorang bertopi _baseball _berwarna biru tua itu dari seberang jembatan. Ino dapat mengenali priaitu. Itachi.

"_Gomen! Gomennasai, _Ino-_koi! _Aku harus kabur dahulu dari yang lainnya!" ucap Itachi yang masih terengah-engah itu. Ino hanya tersenyum samar menatap Itachi yang sudah menengakkan tubuhnya menghadap dirinya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Ino? Tak seperti biasanya kau mengajakku bertemu disini," tanya Itachi. Ino menatap alur air sungai yang tepat berada dibawahnya tak berani menatap mata Itachi.

"Hei_... _Kamu tidak apa_, _Ino-_Koi?_" tanya Itachi sekali lagi menepuk pundak Ino. Ino sedikit terkejut lalu menepis pelan tangan Itachi yang ada dipundaknya. Itachi mengerinyit heran tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Itachi..."

Itachi terbelalak kaget, "A-apa maksudmu, Ino!"

"Aku ingin kita putus! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi bersamamu yang selalu menyakiti aku dengan gadis lainnya! Aku cemburu, Itachi! Aku benci kamu!" bentak Ino dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan air mata yang siap untuk keluar. Ditariknya tangan Itachi lalu ditaruhnya kasar kalung itu.

"Ino─!" Tiba-tiba saja para gadis yang sedang di taman itu melihatnya dan mengerubungi Itachi. Ino terdorong hingga terjatuh dan berdarah. Itachi ingin sekali menolongnya tapi tidak bisa, gadis_-_gadisitu terlalu banyak.

"Aku benci kamu, Itachi!" Kalimat itu terlontar bersama dengan air mata Ino yang meleleh sempurna. Disekatnya kasar air itu lalu Ino berlari meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang meneriaki namanya.

'_Gomen... Gomen, Itachi...'_ batin Ino.

==xx==

"Astaga_... _untung saja kamu bisa diselamatkan, kalau tidak... Mungkin kamu akan jadi santapan mereka," ucap Deidara menghela nafas panjang. Itachi tidak menghiraukan ucapan Deidara. Matanya tertuju pada kalung berbandul anak ayam itu.

"Hm? Itukan kalung yang kau berikan kepada Ino-_chan_? Kenapa ada di dirimu?" tanya Kisame. Itachi menatap sendu kalung itu lalu bercerita kejadian tadi.

"_Wha_! Jadi dia memutuskan dirimu karena cemburu!" teriak Sasori tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa! Kurasa tidak mungkin Ino seperti itu!" kini Pain yang tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino yang berkata seperti itu..." lirih Itachi. Semua member Akatsuki saling berpandangan lalu menatap Itachi.

"Sabar ya..." Hanya itu yang bisa mereka ucapkan saat itu.

==xx==

Tanggal 26, tepat di hari promo album terbaru. Itachi terlihat kurang bersemangat dan pucat pasi wajahnya saat diruang rias. Yang lain melihatnya khawatir lalu keluar bersama.

"Kita harus berbuat apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kita harus berbuat sesuatu kepada Ino," jawab Deidara. Mereka berempat berpikir keras hingga sesuatu membuyarkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, karena aku sudah berpikir matang-matang sebuah rencana."

Mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara. Itu suara Itachi. Kini bukan lagi wajah lesu yang teraut di wajahnya, tapi wajah bahagia yang lelah itu. Ditangan Itachi memegang sebuah ponsel berwarna putih itu.

"Maksud mu?" tanya Pain tak mengerti.

"Aku akan melamarnya setelah promo album kita, tepat dijembatan merah itu," jawab Itachi yakin. Mereka berempat saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum kearah leader mereka.

"Itu baru Itachi kami!"

Para kru memanggil _boyband_ Akatsuki untuk tampil sebentar lagi. Mereka pun bersiap-siap dibelakang panggung dan berdoa satu sama lain. Tepat diwaktu yang sama, Ino menatap layar ponselnya yang sedang membuka pesan dari Itachi. Rasa galau dirasa hatinya. Diliriknya televisi yang menampilkan promo album Akatsuki secara _live_.

"Kau berikan saja dia kesempatan, siapa tahu... Hari ini adalah hari baiknya," ucap _Otou_ Ino sembari menepuk pelan pundak Ino. Ino berpikir lagi dan mengangguk setuju.

"_Mari kita tampilkan~ AKATSUKI!"_ suara yang cukup keras itu terdengar oleh Ino. Ino melihatnya...

Ya.

Dia melihat orang yang terkasihnya tampil dilayar kaca itu.

Tapi... perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa... Ino merasa khawatir?

"AWAASS!"

_**BRAGK!**_

Mata Ino membulat seketika melihat apa yang terjadi. Tangan dan kakinya lemas seketika setelah Itachi tertimpa lampu studio yang cukup besar itu. Banyak orang memenuhi panggung untuk menolong Itachi kala itu.

"Tidak_... _Tidak_... _Kami-Sama_... _Itachi_!_" teriak Ino histeris. _Otou_ Ino pun masuk kedalam kamar Ino dan terkejut pula. Ditenangkannya Ino yang sedang menangis itu.

"Tenang, Ino... tenang!"

Ino menggeleng kencang, "_Iie, Otou-san!_ Aku harus kesana sekarang!" Ino pun berlari kencang keluar rumah dan berlari menuju studio yang cukup jauh dengan rumahnya. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan hanya satu. Itachi. Kekasihnya.

Ϡ

Ino berhenti di depan studio lalu mencari-cari Itachi didalamnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam dikarenakan polisi sudah memasang garis kuning di studio itu. Ino bertanya kepada sejumlah kru disana untuk tahu dimana Itachi sekarang berada. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Ino mulai kelelahan dan nyaris saja menyerah jika Deidara tidak menemukannya di tangga darurat.

"Ino-_chan_?" ucap Deidara setelah membuka pintu darurat. Ino menatap lelah Deidara.

"Deidara... Di-dimana Itachi...?" tanya Ino lelah. Gadisitu berusaha untuk berdiri namun hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Deidara tidak menolongnya.

"Astaga! Kamu lemas sekali! Kau dari mana memang!" tanya Deidara panik.

"Da-dari rumah..."

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. "_Wha_! Apa kamu gila? Ya sudah kita kerumah sakit saja sekarang!"

Deidara menuntun Ino menuju mobil lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Setelah sampai, Deidara meminta bantuan perawat jaga untuk membawa Ino ke UGD.

Ϡ

"..."

"...no?"

"...Ino?"

Ino menggeliyatkan badannya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Didepannya ada pria yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu.

"I-Itachi...? ka-kamu..."

"Sstt... Jangan banyak bicara dahulu, kamu masih dalam kondisi lemah, perbanyaklah istirahat, aku ada disini bersamamu."

Ino tersenyum kecil lalu kembali tertidur lelap. Itachi, pria yang semenjak 3 hari lalu terkena kecelakaan itupun tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Ino. Dengan jalan terseok-seok, Itachi keluar dari kamar Ino.

"Sudah?" tanya Sasori. Itachi mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_, semuanya..." ucap Itachi.

"_Hai'_... Kami melakukan semua ini karena kami adalah keluarga, _ne?_" jawab Pain merangkul pelan pundak Itachi.

"Ya sudah, kalian gunakan lagi kacamata hitam itu! Kalian lebih pantas menjadi _bodyguard_ dibandingkan penyanyi!" ejek Itachi terkekeh kecil. Mereka memajukan bibirnya lalu berprotes ria kepada Itachi yang sedang tertawa kesakitan dicubiti teman-temannya.

Ϡ

"Mau kemana kita, Itachi?" tanya Ino yang sedang ditutupi matanya oleh kain. Itachi terkekeh kecil sembari menarik pelan tangan Ino.

"Yak, kita sampai!" ucap Itachi. Dengan perlahan, Itachi membuka penutup kain itu dan membiarkan Ino melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Astaga_... _Indah sekali, Itachi..." gumam Ino menatap jembatan yang terhiasi lilin-lilin itu. Itachi tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tengah jembatan. Dirogohnya sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana lalu diperlihatkannya kepada Ino.

"Ino, _Will you marry me?_" pinta Itachi menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbandul dua angsa dan cincin. Ino menatap tidak percaya lalu berlari memeluk Itachi erat.

"_Yes... Yes, i will... i will."_

Itachi membalas pelukan erat Ino dengan tawa juga tangis bahagia. Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua, kecuali maut yang sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan.

Fin~

(Omake)

"Aish... Mesra sekali mereka berdua..." gumam Sasori menatap pasangan baru Itachi dari jauh. Tiba-tiba saja Pain, Deidara, dan Kisame memainkan biola dengan lagu _My Heart Will Go On_.

"_Near~ Far~ wherever you go_─"

_**BLETAK!**_

"Adaaaaawwwww!"

Dan malam itu mereka semua di seret Sasori pulang ke Asrama. _Poor_...


End file.
